battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Company
The Company is a central feature of Battlefield V that allows the customization of soldier loadouts. Each class contains a Combat Role slot, primary weapon and sidearm slots, two gadget slots, a grenade slot, and a melee weapon slot. Weapons and vehicles allow the customization of specializations to affect their performance. The Company also allows players to customize the visuals of soldiers, weapons, and vehicles for the United Kingdom, Germany, USA and Japan factions. These visuals are only aesthetic but can affect gameplay in terms of camouflage. Visuals in Battlefield V are found in five rarities: Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, and Legendary. Character Customization Players are able to chose from a selection of characters for each faction that make up their own Company. The headgear, torso, legs, and facepaint of each character may be customized with various items. New items can be unlocked through the completion of Assignments, Tides of War chapter events and challenges, or purchased from the Armory using Company Coin or Battlefield Currency. Elite Sets are special characters that can only be purchased with Battlefield Currency. Each Elite has a unique outfit that cannot be customized, background, voice overs, and Best Squad animation. Additionally, Elites feature exclusive special assignments and melee weapons that bring further depth to the character's background. Elites do not offer any additional gameplay advantage compared to normal soldiers.https://www.battlefield.com/news/battlefield-5-currency *Note: The price of items requiring Battlefield Currency is listed as the set price instead of individual item pricing. |-|USA = United States Character BFV USA Jean.PNG|Jean BFV USA Alice.PNG|Alice BFV USA Marie.PNG|Marie BFV USA Frank.PNG|Frank BFV USA Edward.PNG|Edward BFV USA James.PNG|James Elite BF5 Jack Culver Armory.jpeg| Jack Culver Steve Fisher.jpg| Steve Fisher Common Rare Epic |-|Japan = Japan Character BFV Japan Akemi.PNG|Akemi BFV Japan Fumiko.PNG|Fumiko BFV Japan Miyoko.PNG|Miyoko BFV Japan Isamu.PNG|Isamu BFV Japan Masao.PNG|Masao BFV Japan Hiroshi.PNG|Hiroshi Elite BF5 Keisuke Nakamura Armory.jpeg| Keisuke Nakamura BFV Misaki Yamishiro Company.PNG| Misaki Yamishiro Chapter Rank 40 Akira Sakamoto.jpg| Akira Sakamoto Common Rare Epic |-|United Kingdom = United Kingdom Character BFV Allies Adam.PNG|Adam BFV Allies Alex.PNG|Alex BFV Allies Amanda.PNG|Amanda BFV Allies Beatrice.PNG|Beatrice BFV Allies Charlie.PNG|Charlie BFV Allies Christian.PNG|Christian BFV Allies Elizabeth.PNG|Elizabeth BFV Allies Erica.PNG|Erica BFV Allies Frank.PNG|Frank BFV Allies George.PNG|George BFV Allies Helena.PNG|Helena BFV Allies Henry.PNG|Henry BFV Allies Jacob.PNG|Jacob BFV Allies June.PNG|June BFV Allies Leo.PNG|Léo BFV Allies Lucie.PNG|Lucie BFV Allies Michael.PNG|Michael BFV Allies Rose.PNG|Rose BFV Allies Stanley.PNG|Stanley BFV Allies Zoe.PNG|Zoe Elites BFV Seamus.PNG| Seamus Byrne BFV Hanna.PNG| Hanna Delacroix BFV Kingsley.PNG| Norman Kingsley Common Uncommon Rare Epic |-|Germany = Germany Character BFV Axis Eva.PNG|Eva BFV Axis Gunter.PNG|Gunter BFV Axis Helga.PNG|Helga BFV Axis Helmut.PNG|Helmut BFV Axis Ingrid.PNG|Ingrid BFV Axis Ilse.PNG|Margot BFV Axis Kurt.PNG|Kurt BFV Axis Monika.PNG|Monika BFV Axis Peter.PNG|Peter BFV Axis Wilheim.PNG|Harald Elites BFV Ernest.PNG| Ernest Schubert BFV Wilhelm.PNG| Wilhelm Tannstedt BFV Schattenwolf.PNG| Ilse Schattenwolf Common Uncommon Rare Epic Facepaint Weapon Customization The Company greatly expands weapon customization compared to previous installments. Players have the option to equip different visuals to every weapon, with each individual part of a weapon able to be customized. Aside from camouflage, visuals may also add other aesthetic features to that part of the weapon such as engravings, leather wraps on rifle stocks, or cloth on weapon barrels. Players may also equip different sights to each weapon, with all standard sights unlocked immediately for a weapon. They are unlocked through weapon ranks, completing assignments, or by purchasing them in The Armory. Sights Visuals Note: Visuals are available for all weapon parts. The price of items requiring Battlefield Currency is listed as the set price instead of individual item pricing. Common Uncommon Rare Epic Vehicle Customization Customization also extends to vehicles, with various accessories available, although the system was unavailable at launch and partially released in the first chapter of Tides of War, Overture. Vehicle customization currently only allows players to customize the paint job of a vehicle but will eventually allow players the ability to equip unique items onto vehicles in Chapter six, Into The Jungle. |-|USA = Paint Job Common Uncommon Rare Epic Nose Art |-|Japan = Paint Job Common Uncommon Rare Epic Nose Art |-|United Kingdom = Paint Job Common Uncommon Rare Nose Art |-|Germany = Paint Job Common Uncommon Rare Epic Nose Art Gallery Battlefield 5 - Official 'The Company' Trailer The Company Alpha BF5.jpg|The Company interface for the Allies during the Alpha The Company interface - Customization - Battlefield V.jpg|Assault customization BF5 The Company Promotional 01.jpg|Character customization BF5 The Company Promotional 02.jpg|Weapon customization Trivia *''Battlefield V'' originally featured more intense customization when it was first announced such as a prosthetic hand or non-faction authentic outfits. Due to the negative feedback from the community, DICE removed these options before the launch of the game. *Several uncommon player customization options were available for purchase with Company Coin during the initial release of Battlefield V. Subsequent updates, however, have changed the rarities of these options to epic and can now only be purchased with Battlefield Currency. *Several headgear found in the game files have been seen in singleplayer and promotional images. Despite this, they have yet to become available for use in The Company. BFV Arras Head.PNG|Arras BFV Allies Unused Headgear 6.PNG BFV Allies Unused Headgear 10.PNG BFV Allies Unused Headgear 11.PNG BFV Allies Unused Headgear 12.PNG BFV Allies Unused Headgear 13.PNG BFV Allies Unused Headgear 15.PNG BFV Allies Unused Headgear 17.PNG BFV Allies Unused Headgear 18.PNG BFV Airlift Ger Head.PNG|Airlift Ger - Headgear BFV Airlift Ger Torso.PNG|Air Lift Ger - Torso BFV Airlift Ger Legs.PNG|Airlift Ger - Legs BFV Green Force Headgear.png|Green Force BFV Axis Unused Headgear 1.PNG BFV Axis Unused Headgear 3.PNG BFV Axis Unused Headgear 4.PNG BFV Axis Unused Headgear 5.PNG BFV Axis Unused Headgear 8.PNG BFV Axis Unused Headgear 9.PNG BFV Axis Unused Headgear 10.PNG BFV Axis Unused Headgear 11.PNG BFV Axis Unused Headgear 12.PNG BFV Axis Unused Headgear 13.PNG BFV Axis Unused Headgear 14.PNG BFV Axis Unused Headgear 15.PNG BFV Axis Unused Headgear 17.PNG BFV Axis Unused Headgear 19.PNG BFV Axis Unused Headgear 20.PNG BFV Axis Unused Headgear 21.PNG BFV Axis Unused Headgear 23.PNG BFV Axis Unused Headgear 24.PNG BFV Axis Unused Headgear 25.PNG References Category:Features of Battlefield V Category:Customization Category:Battlefield V: Overture Category:Battlefield V: Lightning Strikes Category:Battlefield V: Trial By Fire Category:Battlefield V: Defying The Odds Category:Battlefield V: War In The Pacific Category:Battlefield V: Into The Jungle